El Diario de las Sailors
by Valandil Eluch
Summary: Siempre uno piensa que la soledad es para siempre pero cuando llega esa persona hacemos todo por ella, y digamne que no por que me estarian mintiendo eh!
1. Los pensamientos de la Sailor de Muerte

El Diaro de una Sailor de la muerte.  
  
Querido Diario  
  
Hoy mirando las estrellas me he dado cuenta de la verdad por mas que trate de ser como los demás jamás podré serlo. Soy diferente, lo se soy diferente a todo los que has podido conocer. No tenia amigas ni amigos alguien que se divirtiera conmigo. Mi padre es alguien importante un científico, alguien que busca la verdad. Eso es lo que hago yo busco la verdad. Hace algún tiempo atrás tuve una amiga alguien con quien conversar alguien de quien sentirme orgullosa. Sin embargo la traicione quien iba a saber que yo tenia en mi cuerpo al enviado del mal. Que yo era la Dama 9 pero lo era y me apodere de su corazón puro. No saben cuanto me duele recordarlo, sin embargo desperté y volví a ser yo. Pero una vez mas el destino me tenia otra piedra en el camino Pharaon 90 nos iba a destruir, solo havia una opción, solo alguien podía detenerlo yo.  
  
Convirtiéndome en lo que soy una guardiana, me enfrente a el lo vencí sin embargo al usar mi poder máximo arriesgue mi vida. Pero el enviado del mal me salvo, ella la chica del pelo rubio. La princesa de la Luna, mi princesa mi futura reina, me dio una nueva oportunidad de vivir de volver a crecer y tener amigos.  
  
No obstante Neheremia ataco y tuve que despertar junto con todos aquellos dolores que los recuerdos me causaban. La vencimos es cierto pero la comprendo la soledad la volvió así la misma soledad por la cual a veces estoy. Sailor Galaxia me enseño algo, que a veces la soledad nos hace corroer nuestra mente. Ella se enfrento sola a caos y sola cargo con el. No se dio cuenta que quizás alguien pudo haberla ayudado y no sufrir ese calvario que sufrió.  
  
No es que este sola, no tengo a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, pero no es lo mismo no esta mi padre, no esta ella mi amiga por la cual daría la vida. Miro las estrellas y pienso que estas están solas igual por que aunque en las noches las vemos cerca esta a kilómetros de distancia de cada una. Sola, sola en este ancho universo, a veces siento que mi alma esta vacía no hay nada que la ha podido llenar todavía. Por eso es que tengo la oportunidad de usar todo mi poder y así perder la vida lo haría por que no hay una razón para vivir.  
  
Pensaras que estoy loca, que me has visto sonreír es cierto sonrió pero aun así no se va este amargo sabor a soledad un sabor que tengo desde hace mucho. Por eso he decidido contartelo a ti por que tu eres como yo te has sentido solo o sola has sufrido igual que yo me comprendes a 100% sabes que quizas esto pase y quizas no pero si pasa lo recordare es una probabilidad muy grande que pase pero no obstante este sabor amargo prevalecera tu mi querida o querido amigo o amiga no se como llamarte tu eres como yo por que sabes lo que siento por que eres como yo tu has vivido la Soledad.  
  
Atentamente  
  
Sailor Saturn  
  
Se que no es lo que realmente escribo pero en cierta manera hoy me siento asi vacio solo siento que no tengo amigos y en realidad siento este sabor de la soledad n mis labios. Quise expresarlo en esta pequeña carta. 


	2. Los pensamientos de una reina

Querido Diario:  
  
No sabes lo contenta que estoy, sucedió después de tanto esperar afín lo hizo dio sus primeros pasos. Fue algo hermoso, el y yo estábamos jugando con ella en el jardín y de repente ella se levanto sonrió puso sus manitas en sus piernas dios tres pasitos se callo al suelo sonrió una vez mas y dio cuatro pasos mas. Mi corazón latía a mil por segundo no podía contener las lagrimas mi hija caminaba daba sus primeros pasos. Cuando lo vi a el mi esposo mi rey también estaba llorando y es que no esperábamos que fuera tan pronto, bueno para mi es pronto. Lo que si se es que mi bebe ahora es una niñita capaz de moverse por si misma.  
  
Y cuando la mira se que valió la pena, todas esas dificultades que tuve en la vida todas, esas lagrimas que alguna vez llore. Al fin después de tanto tiempo me doy cuenta que cada una de mis aventuras me ha hecho madurar y convertirme en lo que hoy soy una mujer.  
  
Antes solía ser una niña inmadura y llorona por todo lloraba, creedme es cierto no estudiaba y me la pasaba comiendo o jugando videojuegos. Hasta que ella apareció esa gata que me regalo el broche y me dio el poder de transformarme en Sailor Moon. De allí en adelante mi vida cambio, deje de llorar y empecé a ser fuerte. Tenia una misión buscar a una princesa y a las otras Sailors, quien lo diría en las otras sailors encontré a mis amigas las cuales han estado conmigo toda mi vida. Mi sorpresa fue grande aquel hombre que siempre me molestaba y me hacia la vida imposible según yo hoy es mi esposo el padre de mi hija.  
  
Pero eso no fue todo encontramos a la princesa, resulte ser yo puedes creerlo yo era la Princesa Serenity de la luna, buen o la reencarnación de ella y ese hombre era la reencarnación de Endimión el príncipe de la Tierra mi gran amor. Pero Beryl nos separo y tuve que luchar contra ella por el y por el bien del mundo.  
  
En esa batalla perdí a mis amigas, pero me acompañaron en espíritu, y me llevaron a la victoria. Vencí y Beryl la venci mas sin embargo aun queria ser una chica normal y el cristal de plata me dio esa oportunidad a mi y a mis amigas.  
  
Pero el destino es destino, sabes y Sailor Moon regreso, cuando Alan y Ann atacaron la tierra me vi. forzada a abandonar esa vida que añoraba. Mis amigas volvieron conmigo a luchar contra el mal, y el en forma de caballero de la luna me protegió. Luego los Blackmoon y esa niña que vino del futuro a pedir ayuda a buscar el cristal de plata. Mi hija mi pequeña dama ella, quien sabría que ella era mi hija. Pero los vencimos y logramos salvar algunos de ellos. Aunque lo siento por Diamante nunca pude corresponder a sus sentimientos y es que los míos pertenecen a mi Darien.  
  
Los cazadores de la muerte quizás fueron mis mas fuertes rivales me enseñaron a ser mas fuerte a luchar mas. Cuando Sailor Saturn arriesgo su vida no pude soportar que ella muriera y por eso me transforme en Súper Sailor Moon con la ayuda de mi corazón puro. Vencimos a Pharao 90 y Sailor Saturn volvió a ser un bebe para que pudiera tener una oportunidad de vivir otra vez.  
  
Después Nereheremia, pobre Neheremia la soledad y el no tener amigos la volvió así, yo tengo amigas y amigos es cierto pero a veces me siento sola pero cuando me siento así mis amigos me alegra y me dan algo que nunca había podido nombrar antes y se llama felicidad. Al igual que a Sailor Saturn, Neheremia tuvo otra oportunidad espero que la haya aprovechado.  
  
Y Sailor Galaxia esta fue la mas difícil de mis batallas en verdad, sin mi ser amado pase mucho tiempo y estuve confundida, si lo estuve al fin lo admito sentí algo por Seiya pero jamás se podré comparar al amor que tengo con Darien. Mis amigas todas arriesgaron su vida por mi. Chibi Chibi, mi pequeña Chibi Chibi siento haberme rehusado a luchar con Galaxia pero compredeme ella era igual que nosotras una Sailor. Su alma aun estaba intacta seguía siendo buena si la hubiera matado jamás la habría salvado. Y lo hice la salve y salve al mundo una vez mas.  
  
Lo mas hermoso es que después de tantas aventuras logre la felicidad me case con el con Darien. Aunque el destino nos deparo un nuevo futuro Tokio de Cristal en el cual yo soy la Neo Reina Serenity y el es el Rey Endimión gobernantes de este hermoso lugar. Mis amigas todas están conmigo, hemos luchado y pasado por malos momentos pero en realidad todo ha pasado.  
  
Pero algo es cierto hay una persona a quien le debo agradecer es a mi madre la Reina Serenity del Milenio de Plata, gracias!!! Tu me distes una oportunidad de vivir otra vez te lo agradezco mucho.  
  
Y pienso todo esto mientras veo a Rini, mi hija mi dulce hija dar sus primeros pasos y te lo cuento a ti, por que has estado conmigo siempre. Lloraste, reíste, te asustaste con mis aventuras estuviste conmigo en cada una de ellas siempre estuviste allí para mi. Te lo agradezco gracias por ser mi amigo o amiga en secreto.  
  
Atentamente,  
  
Una Princesa que fue Princesa, Guerrera y ahora es una Neo Reina  
  
**********************************  
  
Si adivinaron estoy feliz mas que todo por que ayer mi sobrino dio sus primeros pasos y no por que queria abrazar a sus padres queria abrazarme a mi, el hizo que toda la tristeza que en ese momento tenia se disipara. Y mas feliz me sentí cuando leí mi review gracias Silvermoonligh-81 tu también eres una amiga para mi. 


	3. Por que te conoci

Estimado Amigo(a):  
  
Sabes me siento feliz hay alguien especial en mi vida alguien que me hace sentir especial. Alguien por la cual no me importaría arriesgar mi vida. Ella ha sido lo mas grande que me ha podido pasar en mi vida. Desde que la conoci no podido mas que pensar y preocuparme por ella.  
  
Pero lo mas bello de todo es que ya no me siento sola, por que no lo estoy tengo alguien que me acompaña y me hace sentir especial.  
  
Ella es tan delicada, tan dulce pero debajo de esa imagen hay una mujer muy fuerte una mujer que siempre ha luchado hasta donde su corazon le permite. Cuando estoy con ella no puedo disimular mis sentimientos.  
  
Me dan celos cada vez que la veo con otro, pero son celos infundado ella seria incapaz de traicionarme. He jurado protegerla pero tambien debo proteger a la princesa, nuestra princesa. Ella me mostro cuanto me queria cuando Eudial la ataco y no le importo arriesgar su vida para ayudarme y me senti destrozada al ver que uno de los talismanes era suyo y fue por eso que no me importo y me saque mi talismán es que no puedo ni podria vivir sin ella.  
  
Recuerdo cuando fingimos traicionar a la princesa y nos aliamos a galaxia y nuestro plan fracaso mi corazon estuvo en paz por que aunque estaba muriendo moria con quien mas amaba en el mundo.  
  
Ahora que el mal se ha ido, tenemos un destino por delante un destino que pienso pasar con ella el resto de mi vida un destino que no desaprovechare. Espero que tu este contenta(o) con mi decisión y es que tu me has apoyado en todos aun cuando el mundo me abandono tu no lo hiciste.  
  
Atentamente  
  
Alguien que ya no esta sola  
  
*******************************  
  
sin comentarios 


End file.
